


Slow Night

by weirdlywisely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlywisely/pseuds/weirdlywisely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow and tired night of normalcy in Semi, Ushijima and Tendou's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something before leaving and yay I managed it !  
> Tho tbh I did that when I saw how empty the ushitensemi tag was (and also bc i found no fics ? And i was like "????? WHY ????" hahaha)

 

Semi entered the apartment dragging his feet tiredly. He slumped against the wall to take off his shoes before he fell flat on the couch, sighing. It was late at night and he just spent the day studying for his finals. He had felt a headache arriving during his way back home. And the noisiness of the train didn't help at all. He could feel his temples throbbing painfully.

 

“Eita ?” someone called from the open-plan kitchen.

 

He grumbled something, but he didn't have the strength to mutter something more audible. He just felt so tired. If nothing happened he was going to fall asleep right there and then.

 

“Eita ?” he was called once again.

 

Then someone shook his shoulder slightly. Semi turned his head towards the person, opening his eyes. He looked at the frowning face of Ushijima just above him. He slowly sat up, still almost dozing off.

 

“Hey Wakatoshi,” he smiled softly, trying to stop him from worrying.

 

“Are you okay ?”

 

“Just tired don't worry,” he waved offhandedly.

 

Ushijima sat down beside him, staring at him. Semi just closed his eyes once again and leaned against him. His boyfriend was quite comfortable to rest against.

 

“You were cooking ?” Eita asked, trying to stay awake.

 

Wakatoshi nodded. “My mom sent the recipe,” he said. “She says hello,” he added as an afterthought.

 

Semi chuckled. He liked Ushijima's mom. She was very nice and as blunt as her son. And she doted on the three of them, always afraid that they weren't eating enough or that they weren't taking care of themselves when they were so far from home.

 

“Satori should be home soon,” Ushijima said, tracing patterns over Semi's back which relaxed him further.

 

Semi nodded once again. “I'll skip on the movie tonight,” he said.

 

“You have to eat and sleep, be careful about your health,” Ushijima frowned.

 

“Stop worrying Wakatoshi,” Semi said rubbing circles on Ushijima's thigh.

 

At this moment, they heard the door open and close. “I'm home !” they heard Tendou say.

 

“Welcome home,” they simultaneously answered him.

 

After a few seconds he entered in the living room. “Oh ? Is little Semisemi tired ?” he teased as he went to kiss both Semi and Ushijima.

 

“Fuck off,” Semi responded, eyes closed, still cuddled against Wakatoshi.

 

Satori simply laughed before he sat down next to Ushijima who turned towards the kitchen, attentive. He stood up, untangling himself from Eita's grip who groaned as he let himself fall down on Tendou's lap. Just as Ushijima entered in the kitchen's space, they all heard the timer's beeping, indicating that everything was finally done.

 

Both Tendou and Semi stood up so they could go set the table together and help Ushijima with the dishes. They took some of it and put it on the table, waiting for Ushijima to season the last dish.

 

Semi buried his face in his arms once he was seated at the table. He felt Tendou ruffle his hair before he sat in front of him. He raised his head so he could eat with the two others even if he was dead tired already. He took something for his headache before eating so it would stop hurting before he went to sleep.

 

They ate quite silently, which was quite odd for them, because usually Satori had quite a lot to say, but he felt like like neither of the two others were really up for a conversation. And eating in silence could be nice at times too.

 

Once they finished all their plates, they put them in the dishwasher before they headed back to the living room.

 

Sleepily, Semi pressed a kiss to each of his boyfriends' lips before he wished them a good night and he headed towards their room, thinking Ushijima and Tendou would stay back to enjoy their movie night. But, surprising him, the two followed him, turning off the lights in the whole apartment.

 

The three of them quickly prepared themselves for bed, one more sluggishly than the other two.

 

Tendou just wrapped himself around Semi, more like a dead weight than anything else. Semi flopped on the bed, face first, bringing Tendou down with him. And Tendou didn't have any intention to move as he rested on Eita, crushing him.

 

“Get off,” Semi complained, his voice muffled by the mattress. “You're heavy.”

 

“Oh Eita-kun ! Don't you love me anymore ?” Satori asked, a smirk on his face.

 

Semi just groaned and rolled over to escape Satori's weight. Tendou laughed and rolled on his side, judging that he had annoyed Eita enough for now. Ushijima laid down on Semi's other side, a soft smile on his face. He loved them so much. And he loved their usual banter. It was something that had been a constant in their friendship and later on in their relationship.

 

“No I don't,” Semi said before he turned towards Ushijima, embracing him. “I only love Wakatoshi.”

 

Tendou gasped dramatically. “You're breaking my heart !” he exclaimed as he rolled over and threw one of his leg above the two others and he tried to wrap both his arms around the two others.

 

“Satori, move your arm,” Semi complained, moving a bit around before he settled down more comfortably.

 

Ushijima wrapped his arms around the two of them and was tracing patterns on Satori's arm, relaxing them both. After a few moment they heard Semi's shallow breath, sign that he was asleep. They both smiled, it was comfortable.

 

“Hey, Wakatoshi,” Satori called after a few moment.

 

“Yes ?” Ushijima whispered back.

 

“Want to go back to Miyagi for the break and have a match with all of us from Shiratorizawa ?”

 

“Oh Eita told me about it yesterday,” he said. “I want to see how the team is doing.”

 

“Think they'll old their own against little old us ?” Satori laughed.

 

“But we're not old ?” Ushijima blinked.

 

“Don't worry about that expression 'Toshi. But still, do you think they'll do well ?”

 

“They're Shiratorizawa players,” he replied as if it was enough of an answer.

 

“True, true.”

 

The two of them stayed silent for a few moments. Each other's breathing lulling them to sleep. They closed their eyes but not before muttering a small “good night” as they drifted off to sleep as well. All three of them wrapped around each others.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
